1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting systems, and more particularly to a mounting structure for a switch that allows the switch to be securely attached to the mounting structure by at least one snap lock mechanism attached to a body of the switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switch may be used in an electronic system as a control device. For example, the switch may be a power control that turns a system on and off. A switch may be attached to an electronic system in a variety of ways. A switch may attach to a system by a snap lock mechanism or by snap lock mechanisms. Snap lock mechanisms may attach the switch to a support structure of the electronic system. Optionally, a cover may be placed over the support structure and a portion of the switch to form a part of an enclosure for the electronic system. An example of an electronic system that typically uses a cover positioned over a portion of a switch is a computer system.
A snap lock mechanism may be used to fasten a switch to an electronic system. The snap lock mechanism may be attached to a body of the switch. One type of snap lock mechanism may include a spring-like member and engaging surfaces. In a typical application of this type of snap lock mechanism, the switch is inserted into an opening in a panel. The spring-like member in an initial configuration contacts a wall of the opening during insertion. Inserting the switch into the opening in the panel may compress and alter the configuration of the spring-like member. The snap lock mechanism may be pushed into the opening until an engaging surface of the snap lock mechanism passes through a bottom surface of the panel. When an engaging surface of the snap lock mechanism passes through the bottom surface of the panel, the spring-like member may expand towards the initial configuration. An engaging surface of the snap lock mechanism may contact the bottom surface of the panel when the switch is filly inserted into the panel. The contact between the panel and the engaging surface of the snap lock mechanism may inhibit removal of the switch from the panel.
FIG. 1 shows a switch 10 that may be mounted to opening 12 in panel 14. The switch shown in FIG. 1 is a rocker switch. The phantom lines in FIG. 1 show where corners of switch 10 may be positioned when the switch is inserted into the opening 12. The switch 10 may include body 16, facing 18, actuator 20 and snap lock mechanisms 22 (only one shown). A second snap lock mechanism 22 may be located on an opposite side of the switch body 16. The snap lock mechanisms 22 may be attached to sides of the body 16. Each snap lock mechanism 22 may include a plurality of engaging surfaces 24. Each snap lock mechanism 22 may include an outermost edge 26. A cover (not shown in FIG. 1) may be placed on top of the facing 18 in some applications.
The panel 14 may have a thickness that is less than a vertical distance between bottom surface 28 of the facing 18 and the outermost edges 26 of the snap lock mechanisms 22. When the switch 10 is inserted into the opening 12 in panel 14, slanted surfaces of the snap lock mechanisms 22 may compress until the outermost edges 26 pass through the opening. When the outermost edges 26 pass through the opening 12, the slanted surfaces of the snap lock mechanisms 22 may expand towards an initial configuration. When the switch 10 is fully inserted into the opening 12, engaging surfaces 24 may contact bottom surface 30 of the panel 14. The contact between the engaging surfaces 24 and the panel 14 may inhibit removal of the switch 10 from the panel.
An opening 12 in a panel 14 for the switch 10 may have a shape that corresponds to a shape of a perimeter of the switch body 16. Typically, the opening 12 is a rectangular shape. A width of the opening 12 may be slightly larger than a width of the body 16. For example, a width of a body 16 of a switch 10 may be about 12.6 millimeters, and a width of an opening 12 for the switch may be about 13.0 millimeters.
A length of the opening 12 may be larger than a length of the body 16 so that the opening may accommodate the snap lock mechanisms 22. For example, a length of a body 16 of a switch 10 may be about 17.2 millimeters, a length between outermost edges 26 of snap lock mechanisms 22 may be about 21 millimeters, and a length of an opening 12 for the switch may be about 19.4 millimeters. The differences in lengths between the opening 12 and the switch body 16 may allow a large gap to form between walls forming the opening and the switch body. The large gap between the body 16 and walls may allow the switch 10 to move when the actuator 20 is activated during use. Movement of the switch 10 may allow the switch to backout of the opening 12. If a cover is placed on top of the facing 18, the movement of the switch 10 may allow the actuator 20 to be trapped beneath the cover when the actuator is engaged. Trapping the actuator 20 beneath the cover may inhibit proper functioning of the switch 10. A large gap and an ability of the switch 10 to move within the gap may also lead to stack-up tolerance problems during assembly of the system.
In certain applications, the outermost edges 26 of snap lock mechanisms 22 may contact walls formed by the opening 12 when the switch 10 is fully inserted into the panel 14. Such a situation may occur when the switch 10 is attached to a thick walled panel or support structure, or when the switch is attached to a support structure (not shown in FIG. 1) such that the facing bottom surface 28 does not contact the panel when the switch 10 is fully inserted into the panel. In such a situation, the walls may inhibit complete actuation of the snap lock mechanisms 22. The switch 10 may be held in the opening 12 only by a frictional connection between the edges 26 of the snap lock mechanisms 22 and the walls forming the opening. A switch 10 held in such a manner may backout of the opening 12 during normal use. If a cover is placed on top of the facing 18, the cover may inhibit the switch 10 from backing out, but the actuator 20 may become trapped beneath the cover during use. Trapping the actuator 20 beneath the cover may inhibit proper functioning of the switch 10.
Inserting a switch 10 into a panel 14 or support structure may cause stresses to be applied to the panel and to the switch. Additional stress may be imparted to the switch 10 and to the panel 14 during normal use of the switch. The stress may bow or crack the panel 14 or a cover coupled to the panel. It is desirable to relieve some of the stress applied to a system due to the insertion of a switch into the system.